


How Did We End Up Here?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, M/M, Poetry, i live for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt: Lightsabers, Jedi, Sith
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How Did We End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguejedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejedi/gifts).



> Daishou POV

How did we end up here?  
For all our animosity  
We were always together

We of course didn’t say the truth  
It was easier to say nothing  
After all Jedi let go of emotions  
Or at least keep them in control

You left on a mission  
You never returned  
You were listed as dead  
You left me all alone

We didn’t bicker anymore  
We didn’t sparr anymore  
(We weren’t together anymore)

I look at you now  
I see your lightsaber is red now  
I still have my green one

Our lightsabers are drawn  
And you are no longer gone

Oh my dearest love,  
How did we end up here?


End file.
